Ranma OneHalf, Another Half
by LostBoy1
Summary: What happens when Ranma is killed and his girl half is spared and given a new chance at life? Fixed some problems with Chapter 1.
1. The split

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to there original creators.

**Chapter 1**

_**The split**_

A young girl, who looked about 17, dressed in a red silk Chinese shirt, black baggy pants and slippers and red hair, stood over the body of a young man, who the only difference was black hair and a few inches taller, a tanto stabbed through his chest, near his heart; his head was also decapitated cleanly. A woman also held a katana over her head, it stained in blood. A pool of crimson blood was forming under his limp body.

"Wha..."

**FLASHBACK**

A middle-aged woman, in her mid-thirties, dressed in a red kimono with flower decorations stood over a kneeling 17 year old boy with a katana raised above his head. The boy, who looked about 17, was kneeling in front of his mother, Nodoka, dressed in his usual red silk Chinese shirt, black baggy pants and slippers.

The boy also held a tanto near his chest, ready to commit Seppuku. He stabbed it through his chest and gasped as the pain caught over him and fainted, his mother raised her katana over her head and cut the boys head clean off, rolling to the other side of the dojo.

**END FLASHBACK**

The young girl looked on in disbelief. "But...If I'm here, and Ranma's boy half is there..." She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. The strange thing is, she couldn't feel him approaching her from behind.

She wiped her tears, jumped up and turned around to face the person. He had a black cloak over his body, it was also when she noticed that the area around her was totally black.

"No need to be afraid...I am one who controls, what you call 'destiny'" He said in a low sounding, but stern voice.

"I..if...if that's true then...can you..." Her voice was trembling to try and ask the question. He cloaked figure shook his head. "No I cannot..."

She was startled by his answer. "But...I didn't ask the question!" She raised her voice at the figure. He shook his head again. "As I said, I am one who controls 'destiny'" He had a touch of sarcasm in his voice after that last word.

The girl again sank to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. The cloaked figure went over and tried to comfort her, but she just pushed him away and continued crying. The figured turned his back to the girl, he sighed.

"But..." The girl wiped her tears and stood up. "You can be reborn as a girl and travel to different worlds and help those who need it, Ranma." Ranma started jumping up and down at the thought of being reborn, but she stopped.

She walked up behind the man and turned him around. "I am no longer Ranma..." She pointed to the body of the man that used to be Ranma. "I am Ranko...Ranma is the name of my boy half..." The figure nodded. He turned around, but then turned back around holding out 4 items and 4 tattoo's.

"This tattoo and item is from the god, Seiryu the Blue Dragon. This one from Suzaku the Red Bird. This from Genbu the Black Tortoise, and last, this one from Byakko the White Tiger."

First he pointed to a sword, the symbol of Seiryu. It looked like any ordinary katana in its sheath, but what caught Ranko's eye was the Sapphire embedded in the hilt of the sword and at the beginning of the sheath. The tattoo beside it depicted a raging blue dragon, chains were around his body, this had the effect of holding in his power.

Second, he pointed toward a bracelet, the symbol of Suzaku. Just like the katana, it looked ordinary, but with a bright red Ruby embedded in it. The tattoo beside it was a fiery red phoenix. Suzaku has a multicolored plume like a peacock's, and is meant to emphasize its rarity and beauty.

Third, he pointed toward a shield, the symbol of Genbu the Black Tortoise. Within the middle, there was a Onyx. The tattoo that was next to it depicted a massive tortoise, his shell black and his long neck, extended and his mouth wide open, roaring.

Last, he pointed towards a pair of boots, the symbol of Byakko the White Tiger. This time, there was no gem, but a piece of metal with the kanji for "King" on each pair. The tattoo has a fierce white tiger roaring out, black stripes down its back, legs and its tail.

"Choose one, and there abilities shall be yours, for choose wisely, once you have chosen a guardian, it cannot be reversed. Three others shall join you in your journey, they shall also choose an avatar."

Ranko moved her hand over the four places, her hand gently gliding over each. She pulled her hand back. She sighed, and looked down at the ground. She raised her head up and started at a question.

"Could you tell me what each god represents?" The figure nodded.

"Certainly, Ranko"

**HISTORY OF THE FUSHIGI YUUGI (THE FOUR GODS)**

**Seiryu, Blue Dragon of the East (Spring):** Seiryu is the Eastern part of the quadrant, and one which is represented by a Dragon. While at times the color of Spring is usually green, Seiryu is depicted as a blue Dragon in part because Dragons were thought of by the ancient Chinese to be aquatic creatures that reside in the sea. Spring is also thought of to be a rainy season, so the color blue is also indicative of water. As one of the oldest, most powerful, and respected of all Chinese mythological creatures, the dragon was usually symbolic of authority and strength, and was usually worn as such by major figures of power or the royalty (Nakago even wears what could be seen as a Dragon's Claw for a shoulder plate). The seven "seishuku" that make up Seiryu are: Nakago (heart), Soi (chamber), Ashitare (tail), Suboshi (horn), Amiboshi (throat), Miboshi (basket), and Tomo (root).

**Suzaku, Red Bird of the South (Summer):** Suzaku is the Southern part of the quadrant, and one which is represented by a Bird (though in the story, Suzaku does hint at having properties of the legendary Phoenix which is known to die in its own flames and be reborn anew). Because of its association with the heat and fiery temperatures of summer, Suzaku is usually red in color, and may contribute to some people's conclusion that Suzaku is more like the phoenix than an ordinary bird. Red also has connotations of being a color associated with romance and love, and in the series it is from love that Suzaku draws his strength. Suzaku has a multicolored plume like a peacock's, and is meant to emphasize its rarity and beauty, as well as its virtue as a guardian deity. The seven "seishuku" that make up Suzaku are: Tamahome (ogre), Hotohori (star), Chichiri (well), Nuriko (willow), Chiriko (net), Tasuki (wings), and Mitsukake (sadness).

**Byakko, White Tiger of the West (Fall):** Byakko is the Western part of the quadrant, and one which is represented by a Tiger. Tigers in Chinese mythology represent ferocious defense like metal or steel when it comes to soldiering. They were also considered to be natural guardians and the king of all animals (and thus their protector). The white color is possibly from an original myth that stated that a piece of metal left behind at a king's grave supposedly turns into a white tiger to guard it from being defiled. White can also be a part of the symbolism of autumn, as things are still alive, but are growing "old" and gray at this time of the year. The members of the Byakko Seven that are present in the series encounter age as a determining factor in bringing out their full potential, and Subaru's age-reversing magic is possibly a nod to the whole "age" association with the color of Byakko. The seven "seishuku" that make Byakko are: Subaru (unity), Tokaki (foot), Tatara (lasso), Kokie (stomach), Amefuri (net), Toroki (snout), Kagasuki (investigator 3),

**Genbu, Black Tortoise of the North (Winter):** Genbu is the Northern part of the quadrant, and one which represented by a Tortoise or Turtle (though this particular constellation may also be called the "Black Warrior". The Tortoise is representative of endurance, wisdom, and longetivity, and is also sometimes used in terms of divination. Though in the series Genbu is shown to be greenish in color, its real color is black, due to the fact that Winter was perceived to be the twilight or end of the seasons. Because of its Winter theme, it appears that members of the Genbu Seven have a mastery or attuning to cold. Hikitsu and Tomite are two such members with these powers. The seven "seishuku" that make Genbu are: Hikitsu (dipper), Tomite (emptiness), Inami (cow), Uruki (woman), Umiyame (rooftop), Hatsui (room), and Namame (wall)

Special thanks goes out to the Fushigi Yuugi Library for the information on the Four Gods.

**END HISTORY OF THE FUSHIGI YUUGI (THE FOUR GODS)**

Ranko nodded. "I see." She mumbled under her breath. She extended her hand again, but this time stopped over Seiryu. She lowered her hand slowly and gripped the hilt of the katana and pulled it towards her. The figured nodded.

"So...Seiryu is your chosen deity. Your fate has now been sealed, Ranko of the Blue Dragon." The tattoo disappeared and a faint blue aura glowed on Ranko's back. The katana and sheath appeared at Ranko's side, inserted into her belt.

The figure turned and faced away from Ranko. "Now...you must go. Your journey has been chosen, Ranko of the Blue Dragon." He started walking away. Ranko tried to run after him, but she found that she was slowly disappearing.

"But.." she started as her body slowly disappeared, "What's your name..." Her head was almost disappeared, but she managed to here there last words.

"My name? I don't have a name. I am simply called 'Chaos'" He turned around to see that Ranko had already disappeared and started her journey. He nodded. "I just hope that she can finish this..." he mumbled to himself.

**Edo Era, Kyoto Year 1854 **

Ranko phased in and looked at her surroundings. The city she landed in was vast, stretching out as far as she could see. House's were made of wood and straw, apposed to the combination of brick, wood and shingles back in 1992 in Nerima.

"I'm not in 1992 anymore am I...there aren't any street lamps and barely any candles..." she mumbled to herself. She stopped after a few blocks and noticed a few people fighting under candle light. It looked like it was 4v1.

The four people were similar in terms of clothes and armor. They wore white shirts, which were now red because of blood of there dead comrades. They also wore what looked like skirts, but she could tell they weren't. They all had white bandana's around there foreheads and tied around in the back, along with there hair tied back to keep it out of there eyes. They all had there katana's unsheathed and charging at the lone warrior constantly.

The lone warrior was holding his own pretty good against the four attackers, but he seems to be losing headway. The warrior was dressing in a purple shirt and a white skirt type. He had typical sandals on his feet which seemed to be worn out by constant fighting. She also noticed he had a straw hat on his head; he also had red hair tied back with a white string. He had a typical katana unsheathed and a slightly bit longer katana still in its scabbard.

She also noticed that that he had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, one of part of the scar was still bleeding profusely, telling her that he was recently in a battle.

Ranko started towards the fighters. She wanted to make the odds of the lone warrior fairer. She stopped a few feet away from the battle and started taunting them.

"Hey there" The warriors stopped fighting and looked towards the girl. She could hear the cross-scarred warrior mumble something under his breath. "Stupid girl..." He walked away, leaving her to the four; it was her fault she's going to get killed anyways. "Yeah that right, I'm talking to you. Wanna fight?" The four warrior ran towards the girl, fueled by her incompetence.

The cross-scarred warrior looked back at the battle; might as well see her die. He sheathed his katana and looked back towards the mysterious girl.

She used her "Soul of Ice" technique and kept dodging the four samurai as they spilled out battle aura. She gradually lead them into a circle, very carefully making sure not to mess up. The cross-scarred warrior watched as she lead them into a spiral and the battle aura swirled. 'What could she be doing...she just going to get herself killed even faster...'

"Well now. Its time to say good-bye!" She clenched her hand and threw her fist in an uppercut. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA--!! (1)" An icy cold blast of energy erupted in the spiraling aura, creating a tornado of pure ki energy, that sent the four attacking warriors into the air and dispersing them into different parts of Kyoto with a loud crash.

Ranko saw the cross-scarred warrior and walked up to him. She put her hands on her hips and made a face at him. "Stupid girl huh!?" Her voice rose during the sentence. The samurai put a finger on her lips. "Its not every day you see a girl taunt four samurai in this day and age." He looked up and down at the girl.

A young girl, who looked about 17, dressed in a red silk Chinese shirt, black baggy pants and slippers and red hair, her chest was also...large, for her age. She had a katana with a bright blue gem on its hilt in a sheath with a blue gem on its scabbard in her belt. He could feel a feel a power emanating behind her; on her back to be exact.

Ranko calmed down; he was right. This doesn't look like Nerima in 1992, it was a lot darker and had a certain ambiance to it; a dark, gritty ambiance. The samurai started walking away, but then looked over his shoulder, a gentle smile on his face. "So...what's your name anyway?" Ranko held her hand out, and made a "V" with her fingers. "Ranko's the name! Who are you?"

He turned around again and started walking away. "The name is Himura Kenshin, The Battousai; Man Slayer"

Ranko nodded behind him as the 'Ronin' walked away. She thought to herself; 'A slayer of men...A Battousai. I've heard about them, but only in the Edo and Meiji eras. So could I be in one of those?' She racked her brain thinking about it. It was possible; according to what that 'Chaos' guy said about her 'destiny'.

**Nerima 1992**

A young girl ran up to the limp boy's body; crying uncontrollably. The young girl, who looked to be about 17, held the body of Ranma in her arms, crying. She just got home from school so she was still in her school clothes. She wore a blue dress that started at her shoulders and ended right below her knees. She had black polished shoes and white ankle high socks. She had a white shirt under it; she also had short brown hair.

"Ranma..sob sob Why.." She placed the young boy down on the floor; she wiped her tears then faced Nodoka and entered a fighting stance. Soun Tendo, the young girls father, ran in front of his daughter and extended his arms out. Soun had long black hair and a black mustache. He wore a green robe, which reached down to his feet; on his feet were house slippers.

"But, but..." She feel to her knees; cry uncontrollably again. Soun sat down beside his daughter and held her in his arms, allowing her to cry in his arms. He stroked his daughters hair. "Because Akane...Martial Artists do not kill for revenge, only to protect the weak. But..." He turned and faced Nodoka Saotome. "You are not a martial artist or deserve to have the name of Saotome!"

**Kyoto, Japan 1854**

Ranko stopped in front of a house, the outside lit by candle light; to the right there was a sign that had the kanji for 'Hotel' on it. Ranko walked in and greeted the woman.

"Hello there..." She looked around and notice some more of same dressed guys as she met earlier during the fight with Kenshin. She walked up to the counter and started to ask questions. "Could I ask for a room? I'm pretty tired...I just got into Kyoto and..." She was interrupted by a finger tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and noticed she was surrounded by the samurai that were sitting at the table.

She put her hands on her hips; she had an angered expression on her face. "What do you want anyways?" The man who looked like the leader looked down at her; he stopped when he noticed her katana. The expression on his face changed, he now looked very angry; he pointed towards the sword.

"Give me the sword girl." His voice sounded stern and had a hint of authority in it. Ranko turned her expression to a confused one.

"No." Her voice sounded equally stern.

The leaders hand went to the hilt of his sword. He quickly drew it out of his scabbard and slashed towards the young girl, only to be met with her grabbing it in between her index and middle finger. She turned around the sword with her to fingers and the leader of the gang feel to the ground; the others quickly put there hands on there katana's in sync.

Ranko rushed out of the building and into the street. She didn't want any innocent people getting hurt in her fight. Her families name was disgraced by her 'mother', now she was no longer a martial artist, but a fighter. She jumped up into the air and extended her arms; a great amount a ki could be sensed. She reared her hands back and a ball formed between them, then she thrust them forward and the ball was released.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The ball of ki flew down into the middle of the oncoming samurai's and sent them flying into different parts of Kyoto with a loud crash. She gracefully landed and put her hands on her hips and looked to the right. There leaning against the building in the dark of the night was the wandering Ronin, Kenshin, clapping.

"Well, well...that was certainly interesting Ranko."

She slipped on the ground, as it seemed to be raining right before she came here. Kenshin had great speed, as he disappeared as a blur and then reappeared under Ranko, holding her in his hands. He placed her on the ground and then started walking away again. "You might want to be more careful young miss." She started after him, but then he disappeared as a blur.

"Kenshin...he is a very strange man. He seems gentle, but...he has a certain aura about him that tells me...He has lost someone very important to him..." She started walking toward the direction that she saw Kenshin disappear into.

**Back in Nerima**

He turned and faced Nodoka Saotome. "You are not a martial artist or deserve to have the name of Saotome!" Nodoka feel to her knees, her katana dropped to her side. She started crying, uncontrollably, she just realized what she had did. "Ranma...how could I..." Akane wiped her tears and went over to Nodoka. Akane raised her hand above her head and slapped Nodoka.

Akane started crying again. Soun went over and comforted his daughter once more. "What she was going to say was..." Akane wiped her tears and tilted her head up towards her fathers; she shook her head. "No dad...I'll say it." She turned and faced Nodoka. "HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN SON!? JUST FOR NOT AGREEING TO MARRY ME YET! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY..." She turned and faced an old man. He wore a white gi and had a white bandana over his bald head; he wore wide round glasses. She pointed at Genma Saotome. "HOIW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A DAMN STUPID PROMISE!!"

Akane ran out of her fathers arms and went over to Ranma's body. She stopped in front of it and started crying again. She grabbed the sword that was used to kill Ranma with and ran out of the Tendo house. Soun turned towards his fleeing daughter. "Akane! Get back here!"

**Back in an Alternate Universe**

Chaos looked down at Akane running out of the Tendo dojo. His face changed to a sort of sad expression. "Such is fate..." He turned his head. "So...you are here to..." He turned completely around and was face to face with one of the 3 Wise Men; Balthazar. He was dressed in a black cloak, suck as Chaos, but you could make out a white beard and mustache.

"Are you sure..." Balthazar nodded. "So you want her to become one of the four chosen ones also?" Balthazar nodded again. "This changes everything..." Balthazar nodded once more; "Yes I know." Balthazar's voice was stern with authority.

**Chapter 1 **

_**The split END**_

(1)--Heaven Blast of the Dragon

Fixed some problems some people suggested. Thanks Ging for telling me what Seppuku is.


	2. Rise of the Black Warrior

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to there original creators. This chapter does not take place in Kenshin's world. I have never seen the original Samurai X. I'm using past history, but using Kenshin's character.

**Chapter 2**

_**Rise of the Black Warrior**_

Chaos looked at his companion, he knew the other Wise Men wouldn't like this, but Balthazor was not one to be fooled with. "Ok."

**Back in Nerima**

Akane stopped a few blocks after running from her house, she was stopped in front of Dr. Tofu's house. She was startled by a hand on her shoulder, but she figured it was just Tofu, since he practice martial arts and he could easily sneak up on people. She turned to face Chaos. She was startled and quickly jumped back and pulled the katana out in front of her.

Chaos waved his hands back and forth. "No no...I'm not here to fight, but here to give you a gift." Akane lowered her katana and put it to her side; she cocked and eyebrow and looked strangely at the cloaked man. "A gift?" Chaos nodded. "Yes, now follow me." Akane was reluctant at first, but his voice told her that he wouldn't trick her. She followed behind Chaos.

**Somewhere...**

After a few minutes, a flash blinded her and then she appeared in a place with no light; only darkness as far as the eye can see. The cloaked man that appeared behind her in Nerima was overlooking another figure, who had his hand raised above his head, slamming down on an object; after he saw this she noticed her katana was gone.

After a few seconds of noticing it was gone, she ran up behind Chaos and started shaking him, worry in her eyes and her voice. "Where my katana!? I NEED it to get revenge on that BITCH Nodoka!" Her voice got louder and changed to anger at the end of the sentence. Balthazor stood up and held out something rapped in a silk cloth, with the emblem of a blue dragon rapped in chains on the sword blade.

"Here is that sword; I made a few improvements to it." Balthazor's voice was stern.

Akane blushed when she realized what she said to Chaos. She took her sword back and bowed to Chaos; her waved his hands back and forth. "No need. I know how you feel." Akane backed up and bowed again, she then realized something; she wasn't in Nerima anymore.

"Sorry, but if its not too much to ask...where am I?" Chaos raised a finger and was about to speak, but Balthazor interrupted him. "A place between time and space...A purgatory of sorts." Akane cocked her head and had a strange look on her face. "So...I'm not on Earth?" Balthazor nodded. He then looked towards Chaos and nodded. Chaos held out his hand, motioning Akane to grab it. She was reluctant again, but she grabbed his hand and she saw a bright light, and then she was gone.

**Kyoto, Japan 1854**

Ranko sighed. This war was really getting on her nerves...people fighting off every corner. She wondered where Kenshin hopped off too, he was fast, perhaps faster then her with all of her martial arts training.

All the sudden, a white flash appeared and there stood a figure in the dark. Ranko could barely make out the figure. It looked like a girl in a skirt, but with all the samurai wandering around she couldn't be sure. Ranko took a loose stance and unsheathed her katana; she figured she would be less conspicuous with a katana then using her martial arts.

Akane also saw a figure standing in front of her, they had a katana unsheathed. Akane had no idea how to use one, but she figured it couldn't be much different then using a mallet...just lighter and easier to swing. She held her katana out in front of her and untied the ribbon holding it into the silk. The cloth fell to her side and she took her stance.

Ranko saw the figure also has a katana, she was sure that this person was a samurai. She held her katana out and charged at her. The figure she was facing stepped back and prepared for the blow, not sure what would happen.

CLINK

The sounds of katana's connected, Akane opened her eyes, only to see a man with red hair standing in front of her, blocking her attackers sword. Akane stepped back a bit and feel backwards against a candle light pole.

Kenshin parried Ranko's katana and sheathed his sword. He walked over to Akane and helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok miss? Im sorry about my friend." He pointed towards Ranko putting her sword back in her sheath and running over, seeing as the person she attacked was Akane. "Ranko..." He didn't even get to finish. Akane flew out of his hands and ran as quickly as she could towards Ranko. Kenshin silently picked up Akane's sword and rapped it back in the cloth and placed it at the two friends side, deciding it was better to leave them alone.

Akane just cried in Ranko's arms. She knew why; what happened in Nerima, would make anyone cry with happiness if they saw her alive. Ranko pushed Akane away after awhile. "Akane...w-what are you doing here?" Ranko asked, knowing this isn't Nerima or the 1990's. "Well.." Akane told her story of how Chaos appeared and gave her sword an improvement and then sent her here.

Ranko looked at the dragon on Akane's sword, she noticed it looked exactly like the tattoo on her back. "Hmm.." She crossed her arms. "That looks like Seiryu the Blue Dragon..." Ranko was cut short as Chaos appeared. "Yes." Both were startled as he appeared, still wrapped in mystery.

Both girls sat down as they listened to Chaos's explanation. "Akane's dragon emblem" he pointed towards the dragon on Akane's sword. "Is also part of Seiryu, but its not directly linked to you and your items, Ranko. She will only be able to use some of the power of Seiryu, not all of them like you, and they are also only activated if you are near by, within a two hundred foot radius." He pointed out that the emblem had a faint blue glow to it.

Ranko nodded to herself. "So, she is not one of the 4 avatars, like me?" Chaos nodded. Ranko sighed. "But.." Chaos's voice sounded very serious. "There is someone who is invading different universes and time periods, like Kenshin's here." He pointed towards the shadows, where Kenshin stepped out and tipped his hat. "I am honored you mentioned me sir. You seem to know much that we all do not." Chaos smirked to himself; this is one of the first times he's ever been complimented.

Chaos turned around and waved back to them. "Well I best be going now." He disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared. Kenshin helped both of the girls up off there sitting position and started to leave, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Kenshin...Why don't you stay with us? We seem to have the same objective." Kenshin turned around and face Ranko and Akane. "Would you really trust me? I am a Battousai after all." He said it with a certain seriousness in his voice. Ranko shook her head. "You don't seem the type to kill women" Ranko and Akane both made the dreaded puppy dog eyes, the one attack no man can resist. "So will you help us?" Kenshin sighed, he knew he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. He just nodded.

**Back in Nerima**

Soun started running after Akane but was stopped by a hand. It was Genma's. The old man wore a white gi, white bandana and round glasses. "No Soun...Don't. She need to let out anger." Soun turned around and punched Genma right in his stomach, sending him flying into the opposite wall of the dojo. He pointed at Genma. "Akane was right...how could you make such a damn foolish promise!" Soun started charging at Genma, not caring about the people who were trying to stop him.

Soun fought as fierce as a demon, throwing punches and kicks left and right, all Genma did was block; he knew that he was pissed at him, but he didn't want to hurt him. Soun's attacks got more fierce as he noticed he wasn't hitting back at him. "Fight me!" Genma shook his head. "No. I will not hurt you!" A punch got through as they were fighting through the streets and sent him flying through a shop full of antiques. Genma was buried under a pile of broken vases, plates, clocks and other various antiques.

While waiting for Soun, Genma got to thinking. "He won't calm down unless I fight him..." Genma's battle aura flared; he stood up and all the vases and antiques around him disappeared, being disintegrated by his aura. "So you want to fight Tendou!? Lets go!" He charged at his old friend.

They both leaped through the buildings roof and landed on the opposite roof, both of there aura's flaring. They both charged at each other again, both fight with equal ferocity, throwing hundreds of punches and kicks every minute.

They wore down eventually and both were sweating profusely. Now, both only fueled by battle aura's started launching ki blasts and ki blasts.

**Kyoto, Japan 1854**

All three friends walked down a low lit street, following information that someone strange is commanding the governments armies.

**Flashback...**

Ranko, Akane, and Kenshin all walked into a tavern; exhausted, cold, and wet. This had the added effect of every guy in the tavern to instantly move to both of the girls chests, as there shirts clung to both of them, showing off all there cleavage. Kenshin had a slight blush, but it was not noticeable.

All three eventually got through all the stares and drunks. This was a sad time, most people just wanted to drown themselves in alcohol so they could forget this foolish war. Ranko ordered water, Akane milk and Kenshin order nothing. All three friends got confused stares, this was a bar after all.

After awhile, a certain group surrounded the three friends, by the sound and smell of there voices, you could tell they had one too many drinks. "H-hey there...s-sexy ladies 'hic' w-why d..don't you come have s-s-some fun with r-real men..'hic'. I-instead of this g-girly man..'hic'" He started to poke Kenshin's back. In an instant, there was a sword right as his throat. "Please refrain from your actions." The man backed up and drew his own sword, as did the rest of the group. "A fight now is it." Kenshin got up from his stool and stood in a loose stance, his katana hanging at his side. "So be it."

The group charged an Kenshin. He stood his ground and waited. The group got even closer and then started there attack. Kenshin used his speed and drew his longer katana. The groups attack was stopped when all there katana's flew out of there hands and into the ceiling. Kenshin put his katana's back in there sheaths and picked up there leader by the shirt collar. "Now...can you tell me where the emperor's castle is?" He dragged him outside and into the rain. The leader pointed to the north. "Thank you sir." He threw him back into the tavern right when Ranko and Akane walked out. "Shall we?" Both girls nodded and they walked off towards the castle.

**End Flashback**

The three friends arrived at the emperor's castle. It was cast in a dark shadow and very dim light surrounded the perimeter. There was an evil aura surrounding the castle, only ones very skilled in fighting could feel its evil presence. Ranko raised her foot and kicked through the castles front door.

The hallway was pitch black. One couldn't even see there hands in front of there faces. Kenshin was the first to move; Ranko stopped him and shook her head. "No...there already here." Several men stepped out of the shadows. They were all cloaked in robes, all that could be seen are there hands and eyes. There eyes were glowing dark red and there hands were...bones. "Ranko of the Blue Dragon and Himura Battousai. Come with us." Ranko and Kenshin stepped forwards. "What if we say no?" Ranko was the first to speak. "We destroy you here and now." Kenshin stepped forwards and unsheathed one of his katana's. "Well then...Shall we dance?" Kenshin charged forwards, Ranko and Akane not far behind.

Kenshin stopped. He sensed something was wrong. He stopped moving and looked around. He noticed no one was moving, but he still was. A bright light flashed and all the people around him disappeared, now he was in a strange place.

The figure that he had met earlier when Akane showed up appeared. "Hello Himura Battousai." Kenshin sheathed his katana and sat on the ground. "What do you want sir? Something important?" Chaos nodded and held out 3 items and 3 tattoo's.

First, he pointed toward a bracelet, the symbol of Suzaku. Just like the katana, it looked ordinary, but with a bright red Ruby embedded in it. The tattoo beside it was a fiery red phoenix. Suzaku has a multicolored plume like a peacock's, and is meant to emphasize its rarity and beauty.

Second, he pointed toward a shield, the symbol of Genbu the Black Tortoise. Within the middle, there was a Onyx. The tattoo that was next to it depicted a massive tortoise, his shell black and his long neck, extended and his mouth wide open, roaring.

Last, he pointed towards a pair of boots, the symbol of Byakko the White Tiger. This time, there was no gem, but a piece of metal with the kanji for "King" on each pair. The tattoo has a fierce white tiger roaring out, black stripes down its back, legs and its tail.

"Choose one of the three and you shall be there deity." Kenshin already knew of the alignment of Fushigi Yuugi, he need no explanation. He walked towards the symbol of Genbu the Black Tortoise/Warrior and picked up the shield. Chaos simply nodded and the tattoo disappeared and reappeared on Kenshin's arm. He strapped the shield on his forearm, near his elbow and bowed. "Thank you Kami-sama." Chaos just nodded and Kenshin reappeared right were he left off.

Ranko was handling two of them, Akane had one, and Kenshin handled the last 3.

Akane was having enough trouble, but she was able to fend them off with her katana empowered by Ranko's blue dragon. During the middle of there fight, Akane was knocked down and flew into the opposite wall. This made her aura flare up and she started launching ki blasts. The figure she was fighting merely dodged them and kept moving closer to the girl, not caring about his other companions who had there own problems.

The figure got right up in Akane's face and charged up his own ki blast. He held his palm forwards and smiled; he released his blast point blank, sending Akane through three to four rooms. The figure speed towards Akane. She barely got up and picked up her katana; she thrust it straight up into the air, it glowed with a wild blue aura. "BLADE OF FURY!!" The blade of her katana extended. (A/N: Imagine the aura extending about 100 feet) She brought it down with as much might as she could, the figure stopped when he saw this, but it was far too late. The blade came down and split him straight through. Akane fainted, that attack took too much of her ki reserves. It was up to Kenshin and Ranko now.

**Chapter 2**

_**Rise of the Black Warrior**_

**END**

How did you like Chapter 2? Thanks for reading. Ill try to update soon.


End file.
